Design technology for a front vehicle body has been developed so as to absorb impacts applied to a vehicle upon collision and to block the transmission of the impact to the interior of the vehicle for the purpose of ensuring passengers' safety. More specifically, the front vehicle body is constructed so as to collapse in the manner of an accordion due to an impact transmitted thereto upon collision so as to absorb the impact and prevent transmission thereof to the interior of the vehicle, thereby preventing contraction of the passenger compartment of the vehicle for the purpose of ensuring passengers' safety. However, there is a tradeoff between impact absorption and the provision of sufficient interior space in the vehicle, and thus satisfying both requirements is the essential goal of related design technologies. Specifically, when the front side member is designed to have a high strength, the function of absorbing an impact is deteriorated. Meanwhile, when the front side member is designed to have a low strength, the function of absorbing impact is improved but it is difficult to ensure sufficient interior space in the vehicle, and thus improving the passengers' safety.
In the case of a partial frontal collision, it is critical to efficiently transmit impact that is locally applied to a vehicle body to a side member constituting the framework of the vehicle. In particular, upon partial collision, the size of the interior space of the vehicle is greatly affected by how efficiently the impact is transmitted to the side member, which includes a fender apron member constituting the framework.
The matter disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the disclosure, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that the matter forms the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.